Zwillinge der Macht
by Sirastar
Summary: Meine Version darüber wie She-Ra das erste Mal nach Eternia kommt. Nach all den Jahren habe ich gesehen das es eine Folge She-Ra gibt die ähnlich verläuft, aber die FF ist tatsächlich völlig unabhängig entstanden.


_**Zwillinge der Macht!**_

Alles war still und nur wenige laute von Tieren waren in dieser klaren Nacht zu hören. Die Teersümpfe blubberten mäßig vor sich hin, die hohen Gebirge reckten ihre Schwarzen Gipfel in den Sternenhimmel und die Weite Ebene, sowie der Regenbogen Wald lagen in völliger Ruhe da.

Ganz Eternia ruhte in dieser schönen Nacht.

Es gab nur einen Ort an dem noch unheimliche Laute zu hören waren. Burg Schlangenfels lag bedrohlich in den schwarzen Gebirgen und warnte vor ungebetenen Besuchern.

„Das ist viel zu gefährlich, selbst für dich Skeletor!" hörte man Beast-Man fauchen.

Ein zorniger Blick Skeletors lies ihn verstummen.

„Aber er hat Recht, wenn deine Macht nicht Stark genug ist, dann stecken wir alle in großen Schwierigkeiten," mischte sich Evil-lyn die Zauberin der Nacht ein.

„Glaubt ihr etwa ich sei ein Narr?" funkelte Skeletor die Beiden dämonisch an.

„Das nicht, aber wenn du wirklich Sokar erweckst kann du ihn vielleicht nicht Kontrollieren und dann siehst du alt aus," antwortete Evil-lyn.

Skeletor begann höhnisch zu lachen und lies eine kleine Schachtel in seiner Hand erscheinen. Er öffnete sie und präsentierte Evil-lyn stolz den Inhalt.

„Was ist das?" In dem Kästchen lag etwas, dass so aussah wie ein gewöhnlicher Stein.

„Das, Evil-lyn ist ein Stück von Sokars Herz, solange ich das besitze, wird er alles tun, was ich von ihm verlange!"

Nun begann auch Evil-lyn höhnisch zu grinsen, nur Beast-Man traute der Sache kein bißchen.

„Laßt uns gehen!" befahl Skeletor seinen Gefolgsleuten und hob seinen Widderstab, kurz darauf fanden sich alle auf der höchsten Bergspitze von Eternia wieder.

Skeletor trat vor und richtete das Herzstück Richtung Himmel.

„Sokar, dunkelster Dämon des vierten Universums erhöre mich. Ich Skeletor rufe Dich!"

Kurz nach dem Skeletor diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, färbte sich der Himmel rot und eine Art Wirbel entstand direkt über dem Berg.

„Wer wagt es mich in meinem Schlaf zu stören?" ertönte eine sehr tiefe und furchteinflößende Stimme.

„Ich Skeletor finsterster Dämon von Eternia rufe dich!"

„Warum sollte ich wegen so jemandem wie Dir erscheinen?" lachte die Stimme. Aber im gleichen Moment ging auch ein Stöhnen von Ihr aus.

Nun war es Skeletor der lachte. „Wie du vielleicht gerade bemerkt hast, fehlt Dir ein Stück deines Herzens und nur wenn du tust, was ich von Dir verlange bekommst du es zurück."

Der Wirbel weitete sich und ein riesiger Schatten kam zum Vorschein.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, ein Stück meines Herzens zu stehlen?"

„Ich habe es gewagt und nun wirst du tun was ich verlange, immerhin ist dein Herz deine Macht," ärgerte Skeletor ihn weiter.

„Für diese Erniedrigung werde ich dich Vernichten und deinen gesamten Planeten gleich mit oder besser, ich verdamme euch alle." Sokar hatte diese Worte noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, da begann die gesamte Erde zu beben und Skeletor lies vor Schreck, dass Herz fallen.

Mit einem mal hatte sich Sokar das Stück wiedergeholt und stand nun bedrohlich am Himmel.

„Ihr sollt alle dafür bezahlen!" rief er und streckte die Arme aus. Diese wurden länger und länger bis sie den gesamten Himmel erfüllten. „Nun sollt ihr für immer bleiben, aber ihr werdet nie wieder richtig leben." Die schwarze Wolke, sie sich aus seinen Armen gebildete hatte senkte sich nun auf Eternia herab und alles was sie berührt viel eine Art Schlaf. Auch Skeletor und seine Getreuen standen erstarrt auf der Bergspitze.

Im königlichen Palast waren alle auf den Beinen. Das Erdbeben hatte ganz Eternia aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Nur Grayskull lag noch in himmlischer Ruhe, bis zu diesem magischen Ort war die Macht von Sokar noch nicht gekommen.

Im Palast waren Teela und Man-at-Arms damit beschäftigt nach irgendwelchen Schäden zu suchen. König Randor und Königin Marlena hatten sich im Tronsaal eingefunden und warteten auf eine Meldung von Teela und Man-at-Arms.

„Wo steckt eigentlich Adam, dass Beben muß ihn doch bestimmt auch geweckt haben?" fragte Marlena ihren Mann. Dieser hob überrascht den Kopf, gab aber einer Wache den Befehl den Prinzen zu suchen und in den Tronsaal zu bringen.

Währenddessen breitete sich die schwarze Wolke immer weiter aus und bald hatte sie den Palast erreicht.

Die Wache führte den Prinzen in den Tronsaal und Marlena atmete erleichtert auf. Vorsichtig folgte ihnen auch Cringer, welcher noch eingeschüchterter, als sonst wirkte.

„Wo bist du denn gewesen?" wollte Randor von seinem Sohn wissen.

„Ich war draußen und hab Cringer gesucht," antwortete Adam knapp.

Randor wollte noch etwas fragen kam aber nicht mehr dazu, weil irgend jemand, von draußen laut zu schreien begonnen hatte.

Die königliche Familie lief ans Fenster um den Grund für die Schreie in Erfahrung zu bringen. Allerdings war in der Dunkelheit der Nacht die Bedrohung kaum zu erkennen.

Eine dunkle Wolke bewegte sich auf den Palast zu.

„Was zum Teufel ist das?" flüsterte Adam vor sich hin.

Die Wolke erreichte den Palast und noch ehe jemand einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte erstarrte alles.

Wind Raider blieben sogar mitten in der Luft stehen und kein einziger Laut war mehr zu hören.

Die Wolke bedeckt nun fast ganz Eternia und hatte auch nun Grayskull erreicht, aber sie konnte das Schloß nur von außen bedecken. Das Innere war für die Wolke unzugänglich.

Die letzten Schreie der lebenden halten in der Wolke wieder. Sie wurden kurz laut nur um dann in einem einzigen lautem Schrei zu verstummen. Dieses wehklagen war aber laut genug um Zoar aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf zu wecken. Die Herrin von Grayskull schreckte hoch und spürte zugleich die Gefahr über Eternia. Als sie aus ihrem Fenster sah konnte sie es kaum fassen. Ganz Eternia war erstarrt.

Sie spürte das es allein Grayskull war, dass sie davor bewahrt hatte ins gleiche Schicksal gezogen zu werden.

Sie wollte sich gerade vom Fenster abwenden, als eine leise Stimme einen Hoffnungsfunken in Ihr weckte.

„Zauberin, Zauberin," rief eine etwas kindlich klingende Stimme. Die Stimme kam näher und ihr Besitzer schwebte zum Fenster herein.

Es war Orko. „Oh welch ein Glück du bist nicht erstarrt, aber sag was ist geschehen," keuchte Orko.

„Eine unheimliche Macht ist über Eternia hereingebrochen und nur Grayskull blieb davon verschont und du mein kleiner Freund," antwortete Zoar mit besorgter Stimme.

„Aber warum bin ich nicht erstarrt, im Palast, in den Wäldern nichts rührt sich."

„Du bist Trollaner Orko, deine außergewöhnliche Magie hat dich wahrscheinlich davor bewahrt und das ist gut, wie steht es um Adam ist er......" sie hielt in ihren Worten inne, als Orko zustimmend nickte. „Wir brauchen Hilfe und ich weiß auch schon wer uns helfen kann," bemerkte Zoar nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens. Orko spitzte die Ohren.

„Da ich keine Macht außerhalb von Grayskull habe, brauchen wir jemanden der sie hat."

Orko sah die Zauberin verwirrt an. „Aber Adam hat doch die Macht von Grayskull und er ist trotzdem erstarrt," stammelte er dann.

„He-Man hat die Macht von Grayskull!" stellte Zoar fest und jetzt ging Orko ein Licht auf. „Natürlich und da er sich in Gestalt von Adam befand stand er nicht unter dem Schutz von Grayskull, aber wer soll uns dann Helfen?" kehrte sein Verwirrung zurück.

Zoar sah ihn kurz an und bedeutet ihm dann zu folgen. Sie stoppte vor einer Tür und wandte sich wieder an Orko.

„Ich schicke dich in ein anderes Universum, dort wirst du die Person finden die uns Helfen kann, ich würde sie normalerweise so rufen, aber ich werde all meine Kraft brauchen Euch zurückzubringen."

„Wen soll ich den Suchen?" fragte Orko.

„Du kennst sie noch nicht Orko, aber sie ist die Prinzessin von Eternia. Ihr Name ist Adora und du wirst sie bei den Rebellen finden, dass hier wird dich zu ihr führen. Erkläre ihr was geschehen ist und setzt Euch dann mit mir in Verbindung." Zoar hob die Hand und vor Orko erschien etwas, dass einem Kompaß ähnelte.

„Ich werde Sie finden Zauberin und das so schnell ich nur kann," protzte Orko ein wenig.

Zoar lächelte. Sie hob kurz die Arme und dann öffnete sich die Tür und gab den Blick auf das Raum-Zeit-Portal frei, welches Orko auf die andere Welt bringen sollte.

„Ich wünsche Dir viel Glück mein kleiner Freund."

Orko hielt den Kompaß kurz hoch und zwinkerte der Zauberin zum Abschied kurz zu, dann verschwand er im Portal.

Als Orko die andere Seite des Portals passierte flog er beinahe gegen einen Baum. Das Portal hatte ihn in mitten eines dunklen Waldes abgesetzt.

Orko sah kurz auf den Kompaß und stöhnte kurz, als die Nadel ihm den Weg in den Wald wies.

Vorsichtig durchstreifte Orko das Dickicht und behielt dabei seine Umgebung so gut er konnte im Auge.

„Halt keine Bewegung, im Namen der großen Rebellion!" fauchte ihn plötzlich eine Stimme an. Orko ließ vor schreck den Kompaß fallen und verschwand in seinem Hut.

„So was habt ihr den Feigling gesehen, der ist ja einfach verschwunden," lachten jetzt ein paar stimmen.

„Ich bin kein Feigling," schrie Orko und kam wieder zu Vorschein.

„Auf ihn!" ertönte wieder eine Stimme und ein paar Schatten sprangen auf Orko zu.

Er verschwand wieder im Hut und hoffte das die Gestalten schnell wieder verschwinden.

„Gut dann nehmen wir ihn im Hut mit, schnürt ihn zu," rief die eine Stimme wieder und Orko spürte wie er davon getragen wurde.

Im Lager der Rebellen

„Der kommt echt nicht mehr raus," unterhielten sich die Zwerge. Sie hatten den Hut und somit Orko in der Mitte vor sich liegen.

„Hey was habt ihr denn da?" hörte Orko die Stimme eines Mannes.

„Wissen wir nicht, als wir es gefangen haben, hat es sich im Hut versteckt," antwortete eine andere Stimme.

„Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach andere Wesen gefangen nehmen," hörte Orko nun die Stimme einer Frau.

„Laßt mich mal sehe," sagte sie noch zu den Gestalten

Orko spürte wie sein Hut hochgehoben wurde.

„Hey kleiner Freund, wer immer du bist, du kannst herauskommen. Niemand wird dir etwas zu Leide tun," sagte die Frau beruhigend. Orko wollte nicht versagen und diese Stimme wirkte sehr nett und mit einem Satz erschien er vor der Frau.

Sie lächelte ihn an und stellte sich als Glimmer vor und ihren Begleite als Boh.

„Mein Name ist Orko und ich bin mit einem ziemlich wichtigen Auftrag unterwegs," gab er darauf zur Antwort.

„So ich hoffe doch sehr Orko, dass du nicht von Hordak kommst, sonst hättest du hier nämlich schlechte Karten," antwortete Boh darauf.

„Wer ist denn Hordak?" sah Orko ihn überrascht an. „Schon gut," meinte Boh und beließ es dabei. „Also Orko, weshalb bist du dann hier?" fragte ihn Glimmer.

„Ich Suche die Prinzessin von Eternia," antwortete er knapp. Glimmer und Boh sahen einander verwirrt an. „Ihr Name ist Adora und ich muß sie wirklich dringend finden, Eternia ist in großer Gefahr," bemerkte er dann.

„Du suchst Adora, sag das doch gleich," bemerkte Boh und wandte sich an die Zwerge.

„Geht und sucht Adora, sie soll so schnell wie möglich her kommen!"

„Alles klar," antworteten diese und verschwanden.

„Sie werden Adora herbringe, aber sag Orko was ist geschehen, können wir irgendwie helfen?" fragte Glimmer besorgt.

Orko begann ihnen zu erzählen was geschehen war.

Nach ein paar Stunden hatten die Zwerge Adora gefunden und waren mit ihr auf dem Rückweg zum Lager.

„Was ist geschehen?" rief sie noch bevor Spirit zum stillstand gekommen war.

Glimmer, Boh und Orko kamen auf sie zu und klärten sie kurz über die Geschehnisse auf.

Adora konnte nicht ganz glauben was sie da eben gehört hatte, aber das mußte sie wohl Orko war der Beweis.

„Wie kann ich helfen?" „Du mußt mit mir nach Eternia kommen dort wird dich die Zauberin über den Rest aufklären," antwortet Orko.

„Und wir werden dich begleiten," stellte sich Glimmer an Adoras Seite.

Orko wehrte ab. „Ich fürchte das wird nicht gehen, die Zauberin kann nur einer Person ihren Schutz gewähren."

Glimmer sah sich etwas Nachdenklich um. „Dann Suche She-Ra, sie kann dich begleiten und wir halten solange allein die Stellung."

Adora nickte und signalisierte somit ihre Zustimmung und Dankbarkeit.

Sie schwang sich auf ihr Pferd und ritt davon. „Halt warte," rief Orko und folgte Ihr.

Adora hielt auf einer Lichtung inne und Orko konnte so zu Ihr aufschließen.

„Ich wollte doch nur sagen, dass nur du mit zurück kommen kannst. Die Zauberin kann keine zwei Personen schützen," hechelte Orko regelrecht.

„Also brauchst du diese She-Ra gar nicht zu Suchen," meinte noch, als er sah wie Adora ein Schwert zog.

„Dann wird eben nur She-Ra dich begleiten, also suche ich sie," antwortete Adora und Orko erkannte die Art Schwert, welches sie nun in der Hand hielt.

Es sah, bis auf einen Edelstein in der Mitte genauso aus wie das von Adam.

„Oh Orko du bist doch richtig schusselig," schimpfte er mit sich selbst, was Adora einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck entlockte.

„Es ist richtig ich werde She-Ra mit nach Eternia nehmen," sagte er dann geheimnisvoll. Adora sah ihn komisch an.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Adora, ich hüte auch das Geheimnis von Adam und He-Man und deshalb habe ich auch erst jetzt genau verstanden warum ich nach Dir suchen mußte."

Adora sah ihn fragend an. „Ich erkläre es Dir später, aber wir müssen uns beeilen."

Adora stieg ab hielt das Schwert in die Luft und rief ihre magischen Worte:

„**Bei der Ehre von Grayskull,......Ich bin She-Ra"** sie nahm das Schwert herunter und richtete es auf Spirit und rief: **„Swiftwind"**

Die Blitze verschwanden und Orko blickte in das Gesicht von She-Ra.

„Und wie kommen wir jetzt nach Eternia?" fragte sie.

Orko war noch total geblendet und schüttelte sich kurz bevor er antwortete.

„Jetzt müßte wir irgendwie Kontakt mit der Zauberin aufnehmen, aber ich habe einen magischen Gegenstand verloren, der hätte uns sicher helfen können."

„Wenn es weiter nichts ist," lächelte ihn She-Ra an und hob das Schwert in die Luft.

„Zauberin kannst du mich hören?" sprach sie zum Schwert.

Orko wirkte noch etwas verdutz wurde aber fröhlich, als die Zauberin im Schwert erschien.

„Ich Grüße dich She-Ra und freue mich das Orko dich so schnell gefunden hat."

„Ich bin hier wie kann ich nun helfen?" Noch während sie diese Frage stellte erschien auf der Lichtung ein Portal und die Zauberin wies sie an, es zu durchschreiten.

Zusammen mit Orko trat sie durch das Portal.

Auf der anderen Seite, sah sich She-Ra der Zauberin gegenüber.

„Willkommen auf Eternia," begrüßte Zoar Sie. „Ich wünschte nur es wären andere Umstände," gab She-Ra zur Antwort.

„Du hast deine Aufgabe gut erfüllt Orko," wandte Sie sich an den kleinen Trollaner.

Sie führte She-Ra zu ihren lebenden Bildern und erklärte ihr, was geschehen war.

„Während Orkos Abwesenheit habe ich herausgefunden, weshalb ganz Eternia erstarrt ist." Orko und She-Ra hörten ihren Ausführungen gebannt zu. Sie berichtete über Skeletors törichten Versuch einen der größten Dämonen beherrschen zu wollen und weshalb sie Adam nicht erreichen konnte.

„Du meinst also der Bann ist zu Stark und mein Bruder kann dich deshalb nicht hören und da du keine Macht außerhalb von Grayskull hast muß ich versuchen Sokar aufzuhalten," faste She-Ra die Situation zusammen.

„Du mußt es nur allein versuchen, wenn es Dir nicht gelingt deinen Bruder zu wecken," bemerkte Zoar. She-Ra sah überrascht auf. „Aber ich denke du kannst ihn nicht erreichen?"

„Das stimmt ich kann ihn nicht erreichen, aber du stehst unter dem Schutz von Grayskull und er als He-Man auch..." She-Ra wollte etwas sagen, aber Zoar erklärte weiter. „Du hast, erstaunliche Talente She-Ra und ihr seid durch eines der engsten Bande vereinigt. Ihr seid Zwillinge und es gibt kein stärkeres Band unter Geschwistern, deine Liebe könnte es schaffen ihn zu erwecken. Es muß ja nicht lange sein, wenn er sich direkt verwandelte steht er auch wieder unter dem Schutz von Grayskull."

She-Ra verstand und machte sich zum Aufbruch bereit.

„Orko wird dich führen, ich wünsche Euch viel Glück!"

Die Zugbrücke öffnete sich und die beiden machen sich auf den Weg zum Palast.

She-Ra beobachtete die eigentlich wunderschöne Landschaft von Eternia und eine Träne lief ihr bei dem Gedanken an Ihre Eltern über die Wange.

Der Palast kam schon in Sichtweite und She-Ra bewunderte dessen Schönheit.

Sie landeten im Schloßgarten und Orko führte sie ins Innere. Vorbei an Teela und Man-at-Arms, erstarrten Dienern und Wachen.

Im Tronsaal entdeckte She-Ra ihren Bruder fast sofort. Er stand noch am Fenster und schien im Begriff zu sein zu gehen. Sie verharrte einen Augenblick vor Ihren Eltern.

„She-Ra wir müssen uns beeilen," rief Orkos Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie nickte kurz und ging zu Adam. „Hallo Bruder!" sagte sie Laut. Keine Antwort.

Sie berührte ihn an der Stirn und konzentrierte sich fest auf ihn. Ihre Hände begannen zu leuchten und dieser Schein hüllte nun sie und Adam vollkommen ein.

Adam kannst du mich hören? rief sie in Gedanken. Der Bann war stark und so empfing sie nur eisige Stille. Adam bitte, du mußt dich aus diesem Bann befreien. Ich brauche Dich! rief sie mit ein wenig Angst in der Stimme, Angst ihren Bruder und ihre Eltern zu verlieren.

She-Ra? erklang eine leise Stimme, sehr leise, aber sie war da.

Ja, ich bin es Bruder, folge meiner Stimme ich brauche deine Hilfe! In ihren Gedanken bildete sich die Silhouette eines Mannes, der langsam auf sie zukam.

Adam! rief sie. Du bist in deinem Geist gefangen und mußt aufwachen, bitte konzentriere Dich und versuch aufzuwachen! Sie behielt die Berührung bei und versuchte Adam zu helfen, aber ihre Kraft ließ langsam nach. Plötzlich spürte sie wie sich Adam Bewegte und sie wich von ihm zurück.

Er sah sie verwirrt an und wollte etwas Fragen, aber She-Ra kam ihm zuvor.

„Ich erkläre es Dir gleich, jetzt ist es erst einmal wichtig da du dich verwandelst, schnell!" forderte sie ihren Bruder auf.

Ohne lange zu zögern zog Adam sein Schwert, hielt es in die Luft und rief seine magischen Worte:

„**Bei der Macht von Grayskull,...Ich habe die Zauberkraft"**

Er richtete das Schwert auf seinen, noch starren Freund Cringer, aber die Energie des Schwertes ließ auch ihn erwachen und er verwandelte sich in Battlecat.

Als die Blitze erloschen waren, sah er sich um und wandte sich anschließend an seine Schwester.

Sein Blick verriet schon alles und sie und Orko erklärten ihm, was geschehen war.

„Zum Glück bist du aufgewacht sonst müßte ich jetzt alleine für Euch kämpfen," bemerkte She-Ra abschießend. „Ich werde doch meine Schwester nicht im Stich lassen," witzelte He-Man und schwang sich auf Battlecat.

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Palast und machten sich auf den Weg ins Gebirge.

She-Ra beobachtete He-Man während des Fluges ganz genau, als hätte sie Angst sie könne ihren Bruder jeden Augenblick wieder verlieren.

In den Bergen dauerte es nicht lange bis sie Skeletor und den Rest seiner Truppe gefunden hatten.

„Das ist also dein Erzfeind Skeletor!" stellte She-Ra fest und He-Man nickte zustimmend.

„Aber wo ist dieser Dämon, von dem du mir berichtet hast?"

She-Ra sah sich vorsichtig um und deutete auf den Wirbel am Himmel.

„Wir werden ihn vermutlich dort finden."

„Wer seit Ihr?" ertönte eine laute Stimme. He-Man und She-Ra antworteten nicht, sondern beobachteten den Wirbel aus dem jetzt langsam ein Schatten kam.

„Wieso seit ihr nicht erstarrt, wie der Rest auf diesem jämmerlichen Planeten?"

„Vielleicht ist dieser Planet gar nicht so jämmerlich wie du denkst!" rief He-Man. Der Schatten lachte. „Ich bitte Euch, wenn sich schon so etwas dort, der mächtigste Dämon des Planeten nennt, da kann ich ja nur müde lächeln."

„Weshalb hast du den Planeten erstarren lassen, nur weil dieser Dämon nicht das war, was er vorgab zu sein?" rief He-Man.

„Nein," antwortete die Stimme. „Weshalb dann?" rief She-Ra.

„Dieser Narr von einem Dämon hat es gewagt mich aus meinem Schlaf zu holen und hat mir zusätzlich noch ein Stück von meinem Herz gestohlen, welches die Quelle meiner Macht ist," führte der Schatten aus.

„Für diese Erniedrigung sollte der gesamte Planet und seine lächerliche Bevölkerung bezahlen."

He-Man und She-Ra sahen einander an, sie konnten nicht verstehen, weshalb alle leiden mußten obwohl nur ein Einzelner einen Fehler gemacht hat.

Der Schatten drehte drohende Kreise über den Beiden.

„Also jetzt sagt mir endlich wer ihr seit und weshalb ihr nicht erstarrt seid?" forderte er Sie auf.

„Wir werden von etwas beschützt, dass auf diesem Planeten mächtiger ist, als dieser Dämon dort," antwortete He-Man und deutete dabei auf Skeletor.

Das erregte die Aufmerksamkeit Sokars. „Etwas das mächtiger ist, dann wird es mir viel Freude bereiten erst euch und dann diese Macht zu vernichten," sagte er und bildete nun am Himmel eine Gestalt, die einem Löwen glich.

„Versucht mal damit fertig zu werden," brüllte er und schoß auf die Beiden zu.

She-Ra und He-Man sprangen auseinander und versuchten ihn vom Berg weg zu locken und tatsächlich er folgte ihnen.

Auf der weiten Ebene kam He-Man erst wieder zum Stehen und hielt nach dem Schatten und She-Ra Ausschau.

Nach kurzer Suche erspähte er sie am Rand der Berge, aber nun änderte sie die Richtung und kam direkt auf ihn zu, der Schatten war ihr dicht auf den Fersen.

She-Ra landete direkt neben ihrem Bruder und sprang auf Swiftwind zu Seite, als Sokar heran donnerte.

„Das nützt Euch gar nichts ich werde Euch vernichten," spottete dieser und holte mit seiner riesigen Pranke zum Schlag aus. He-Man sprang der Pranke aus dem Weg und rannte direkt auf den Schatten zu. Er versetzt ihm einen so harten Schlag, dass Sokar zurück wich.

Er stutzte kurz über die Kraft des Mannes, nur um dann noch wütender auf ihn zu zuspringen.

Diesmal war es She-Ra die seinen Schlag von ihrem Bruder ablenkte, so dass dieser einen weiteren Treffer landen konnte.

Sokar wich abermals zurück und She-Ra stellte sich genau neben ihren Bruder.

Sokar versuchte einen weiteren Angriff, aber diesmal schlugen He-Man und She-Ra gemeinsam zurück und Sokar fing sich einen mächtigen Schlag ein.

Er zog sich ein Stück von Ihnen zurück und veränderte seine Gestalt, er glich jetzt einer Art Wirbelsturm und das sollte er wohl auch sein. Ein heftiger Wind peitschte mit einem mal auf die Beiden ein. She-Ra verlor den Halt und wurde zurück geworfen.

Der heftige Wind schleuderte sie direkt auf eine tiefe Schlucht zu.

„She-Ra!" schrie He-Man und eilte seiner Schwester nach. Er bekam sie kurz vor der Schlucht zu packen und riß sie zu Boden.

Sokars Augen weiteten sich und er ließ den Wind aufhören. Seine Gestalt fuhr zusammen und er schrumpfte auf die Gestalt eines normalen Menschen. He-Man und She-Ra sahen zu wie der dunkle Schatten langsam die Gestalt eines alten Mannes annahm.

Er hatte einen langen weißen Bart, weiße Haare und seine Augen waren nun tief braun.

Er trug ein langes, schwarzes Gewand dessen Ränder mit einem Silbermuster besetzt war.

„Ist dein Name wirklich She-Ra?" fragte er, mit einer sanft klingenden Stimme.

Die Beiden standen auf und She-Ra bejahte die Frage.

„Dann bist du sicher He-Man!" stellte er noch fest und He-Man nickte.

„Dann steht ihr sicher unter dem Schutz von Castle Grayskull und ich befinde mich auf Eternia," fragte der Mann weiter, auch dieses mal erhielt er ein Ja auf seine Fragen.

„Wer bist du eigentlich?" Meldete sich She-Ra zu Wort.

„Mein Name ist Sokar, ich bin ein Dämon, aber eigentlich kein böser. Ich wurde vor langer Zeit ins 4 Universum verbannt für eine Tat die ich bis heute noch bereue. Mir wurde gesagt das ich eines Tages meinem Schicksal gegenüber Stehe und das in Gestalt `Der Zwillinge der Macht´," antwortete Sokar.

„Was war das für eine Tat?" wollte He-Man wissen. Sokar senkte den Blick.

„Ich habe getötet, ich habe einen Mächtigen Zauberer getötet der dem Universum in dem Ihr lebt ewigen Frieden bringen wollte, aber ich war von Machtgier und Eifersucht geblendet und lies mich von meinen dunklen Impulsen beherrschen. Ich habe dafür bezahlt und nun werde ich dafür gerichtet," erklärte er dann.

„Wenn du dafür bezahlt hast, wieso hast du das Riskiert indem du einen ganzen Planeten ins Unglück gestürzt hast?" zweifelte She-Ra.

„Dieser Skeletor ist irgendwie an ein verlorenes Stück von meinem Herzen gelangt und erst dieses Stück hat mich an meine Tat erinnert, ich hatte alles vergessen und auch erst, als ich deinen Namen hörte setzten auch die letzten Erinnerungen wieder ein und ich würde es auch verstehen, wenn ihr jetzt negativ über mich richtet und mich wieder verbannt," antwortete Sokar.

„Wenn du deine Taten erkennst und darüber Schmerz empfindest, dann hast du bereits genug gebüßt," sagten He-Man und She-Ra wie aus einem Mund.

Sokar blickte auf. „Dann will ich Eternia frei geben und werde dann endlich meine Ruhe finden," versicherte er Ihnen.

Sokar nahm wieder Schattengestalt an und schwebte Gen Himmel. Dort begann er sich zu drehen, er wurde so schnell, dass er den Gesamten Schattenmantel über Eternia ansaugte und ließ alles verschwinden.

Kaum war der Schatten verschwunden erwachte alles wieder zum Leben.

Orko, der sich mit Battlecat zurück gehalten hatte näherte sich nun langsam und beobachtete Sokar sorgfältig.

„Nun, Zwillinge der Macht sprecht Euer Urteil und ich werde es anerkennen," bat Sokar sie

„Wir können deine Tat leider nicht beurteilen, aber so wie du dich heute gezeigt hast, so hast du es verdient Erlösung zu erhalten," antwortete She-Ra. He-Man nickte zustimmend.

Eure Wahl war weise und wohl überlegt, sobald Sokar erlöst ist kehrt nach Grayskull zurück. Empfingen sie nun die Worte der Zauberin.

Sokar lächelte erleichtert. „Endlich werde ich Ruhe und Frieden finden," mit diesen Worten versiegelte er den Wirbel am Himmel und begann sich aufzulösen.

„Lebt wohl Zwillinge der Macht und danke für alles," rief er He-Man und She-Ra noch zu bevor er ganz verschwand.

„Na sowas, da denkt man, dass man gegen einen übermächtigen Gegner Antritt und dann kommt so etwas dabei raus," bemerkte Orko treffend.

„Wenigstens kann Adora jetzt unsere Eltern kennenlernen und dafür hat sich der Weg doch auch gelohnt," fügte He-Man noch hinzu.

Wieder auf Grayskull lobte die Zauberin die Beiden noch mal, wegen ihrer Gnade und wünschte ihnen noch eine schöne Zeit zusammen. „Ich werde dafür sorgen das sich die Menschen auf Eternia nicht an das Erstarren erinnern," fügte sie als letztes noch hinzu. Während sich die kleine Gruppe nun auf den Weg zurück zum Palast machte, war eine andere Gruppe gerade auf Burg Schlangenfels angekommen.

„Ich sagte doch es ist eine schlechte Idee," beschwerte sich Beast-Man. Evelyn stimmte ihm zu und wartete auf eine entsprechende Reaktion von Skeletor.

„Ach haltet die Klappe," fauchte dieser Wütend und ließ sie mit Hilfe seines Widderstabes zu Eis werden. „Wenn ich morgen gute Laune habe, lasse ich Euch vielleicht wieder raus," lachte er und verschwand in seinem Tronsaal.

Im Palast waren der König und die Königin über das Verschwinden ihres Sohnes sehr besorgt.

Fast die gesamte Leibwache war ausgerückt um Adam zu suchen.

„Euer Hoheit," sagte Man-at-Arms, als er den Tronsaal betrat.

„Teela hat den Prinzen gefunden, sie sind auf dem Weg zum Palast und bringen Besuch mit!"

Randor und Marlena sahen überrascht auf, wer könnte sie besuchen?

Man-at-Arms schüttelte unwissend den Kopf und meinte, dass habe man ihm nicht mitgeteilt.

Ein paar Minuten später betraten Adam, Adora und Teela den Tronsaal.

„Adam wo bist du gewesen?" fragte Randor streng und gleichzeitig besorgt.

„Ich habe nur jemanden abgeholt," meinte Adam und deutete auf Adora.

„Mutter, Vater darf ich Euch, eure Tochter Adora vorstellen," sagte er dann.

Man-at-Arms hatte bei dieser Aussage überrascht aufgesehen und auch die Gesichter von Randor und Marlena verrieten großes erstaunen, aber auch Freude. Nur Teela blickte etwas zynisch zu der Dame die da eben, als die Königstochter vorgestellt worden war.

Marlena kam auf Adora zu und sah ihr kurz tief in die Augen.

„Meine kleine Adora," sagte sie leise. „Du bist es," fügte sie noch hinzu und die beiden fielen sich in die Arme, die Augen voller Freudentränen. Auch Randor nahm seine verlorene Tochter in die Arme.

Adam redete sich raus, indem er sagte, die Zauberin hätte ihn nach Grayskull gerufen um ihn über alles aufzuklären und Adora nach Hause zu bringen.

Randor und Marlena gaben sich mit dieser Aussage zufrieden und Teela ebenfalls, nur Man-at-Arms grinste ihn an und Adam zwinkerte.

Nachdem viele Lebensgeschichten ausgetauscht waren, verbrachte die ganze Familie den Abend im Schloßgarten, wo Adora erwähnte das sie bald nach Etheria zurück müsse, um ihren Freunden zu helfen. Allerdings hätte das noch etwas Zeit.

Randor meinte als letztes noch, dass Adam sich ein Beispiel an seiner Schwester nehmen sollte, dann würde er vielleicht auch ein wenig ernster und würde ab und an mal mehr Mut zeigen.

Alle fingen an zu lachen und Adora zwinkert ihrem Bruder zu, sie wußte ja wie mutig er wirklich war.

Ende


End file.
